Moments : Between Sora and Kairi
by Glistelle Rose
Summary: A short, quiet moment between Sora and Kairi at her home.


It was getting more and more difficult not to relax back into the feathery warmth around him. Dim, pink light filters through the thin, white drapery around her window. His deep, blue eyes follow the veils' fluid motion over the slopes of soft air pushing into the room. "I'm- in her room?" His minds' voice says.  
His adolescent mind whirls with unexplored possibilities. Some part of him sincerely yearns to know- "Am I dreaming?, What happened to me last?"  
But for now he holds himself on his palms, transfixed in the every exploration of her home. A dusty bookshelf is nailed high along one of her walls.  
There is a television, a white dresser with just three shelves, and a matching night stand. The walls are plain white. There is a drawing notebook on top of the bed stand with a picture of the three of them when they were very small. It must have been the year they first met. A clear blue umbrella leans against the door. The dresser holds a childhood music box covered in bears, a stuffed animal and some school books. Close to the corner, a long mirror is attached to the wall. Her closet is tiny and cracked halfway open with a coat hanging out. Footsteps shuffle past the room and he quickly sinks back into the sheets. He is not eager for whatever conversation could follow or it's imminent awkwardness. Should someone come in, he told himself he'd try to pretend to be asleep. He hears her soft, delicate voice outside the door. A sharp sense of nervousness fills up his chest.

"Sora? Can I come in?"  
"Ye-yes!" He nearly shouts; suddenly eager just to see her face.  
She laughs. The door pushes open roughly.  
He's entranced, and his heart is rocketing when he sees her face.  
She is gorgeous.  
The thin girl wears a detailed dress lined at the top with a white, lace camisole. The dress itself is pink and wraps around her frame.  
Her eyes are as pure, reflective blue as the sky. Her auburn hair wraps around her face, falling just past her shoulders, with thin bangs lying in collected strands over her forehead. She looks at him briefly and sits on the edge of the bed. She then flips one foot over the other and looks down. "You know- you had me worried there. I was afraid that you weren't going to wake up."  
"Kairi, what's happening to me?" He blurts it out.  
"Hm, it's hard for me to say. But- before when we were talking to Xehanort, he said something about you're heart being a trap?"  
-"There are people inside me." he says revealing. "But- last time- this didn't happen when I-had you, I never- fainted before." He is frightened to say what's on his mind out loud, especially to her, but forces the words out. He falls silent.  
"Sora, I don't know." she says, concerned.  
The afternoon light is fading into a misty, grey-blue. Her house is so close to the shore that if you listen you can hear the waves breaking on the sand. He wilts back down in the bedding and sighs. His arms are down at his sides and his eyes focused on the ceiling. He had a sense of urgency to pull her to him, into his chest. It captivated him, but was also frightening.  
The light was leaving the room very quickly. Though the room was silent, she never left. After only moments, he became aware that she must have been watching him. His eyes slip back down to her to see hers and they are locked in eye contact. His heart leaps and he quickly sits up. He is much closer to her now. He tries and fails to break eye contact; not knowing what will happen if he moves.  
His caution breaks and he moves closer to her.  
He wants so desperately to lean in. Every second on the clock has several heartbeats within it. He feels dizzy, and suddenly weak in his muscles. His head begins to throb. "Not now!" He wants to scream it, in disappointment.  
"Sora?" Kairi asks, quietly.  
It hurts so much. He lifts both his arms up and brings them to his head, with his forearms parallel to each other, just over both of his ears.

"Sora." Her voice is calm and sweet. It breaks through the spearing pain in his head. When he opens his eyes again water falls from the pain and she is holding his arms inside both her palms. His mouth falls open and his eyes once again fix on her face; so close to him. The places she holds his arms feel warm under his skin and he is suddenly aware of every motion." The pain doesn't stop but he is somehow glad for it to have started. He slowly brings his arms down.  
"Are you alright now?"  
"Yes." Sora says slowly.  
"okay." her voice is almost a whisper. She leans away and stands up. The room is dark now. She switches on the light. Then she heads for the door.  
"Hey, don't go." He stands, but quickly regrets it. The pain in his head jolts again.  
"Why?"  
"I just" he doesn't know what to say after that and feels instantly awkward.  
"You know, you could come with me?" She says gently.  
He nods.


End file.
